A Never Ending School Year
by Bambey
Summary: Yay! This is going to be my first story! I hope you like the story!
1. Chapter 025

Chapter 0.25%-A Strange Beginning

(BTW , I do not own Pokémon.)

Yellow's P.O.V

At first , I thought today was going to be another peaceful day in Veridian with Chuchu ,but sadly my 'peaceful and perfect' day with Chuchu was ruined. Suddenly , I felt a wave of pain wash over me! I felt like my head was going to explode but then I was able to look up for just a second before I went back to looking at the ground in pain! The only thing I saw when I looked up was a shadowy figure heading straight for me but strangely I couldn't get up to run I just blacked out.

When I woke up I saw that I was in a very unfamiliar room , with 3 other girls! Ok , so I was in strange room , with 3 strangers , I didn't know where I was , and also I didn't see Chuchu anywhere! This is probably one of the strangest days in my life!

...To be continued


	2. The Rest of Chapter 1

The Rest of Chapter 1

Yellow's P.O.V

After I realized Chuchu was gone I decided to wonder around the room and look for an exit. Strangely I didn't find an exit anywhere so my only option was to sit and wait for something to happen. Then , I heard someone wake up.

Blue's P.O.V

Strangely , I woke up to see a blonde girl with innocent hazel eyes staring at me , strangely.

"Hello , I'm Blue." I said in a friendly tone.

"...Hi." she said shyly. I could tell that this was all very awkward for her , being trapped in a room with 3 total strangers with no way out.

"What's you're-" but before I could finish my question , I heard a loud yawn. Looks like somebody else woke up.

Sapphire's P.O.V

"Morning." I heard a shy voice say as I tried to sit up. When I looked to see who it was I saw 3 unfamiliar girls , 2 awake and 1 still asleep.

"Hello and WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!" I yelled but strangely when I did the other girl was still still sleeping peacefully.

" I'm Blue!" The girl with brown hair said with a friendly tone in her voice. Strangely , the blonde seemed to shy to speak so I didn't force her.

"Good , now that I know who you are I have another question for you...WHERE AM I?!" I yelled once again , the other girl was still sleeping peacefully , but strangely this time , I didn't get an answer so I guess they don't even know where they were. There was an awkward silence for a moment until we heard someone whisper " Hello" apparently none of us expected to hear another voice so when we all heard it we all jumped a little bit.

Crystal's P.O.V

After I said "Hello" the other girls seemed to be a little surprised that I was awake. "I'm Crystal" I said as I turned to them.

"I'm Yellow." said the blonde in a very shy voice. "I'm Sapphire." said the girl who yelled 2 times (and yes Crystal has been awake the whole time). " I'm Blue!" said the other girl with a cheerful voice.

"I see that you are all awake." said a mysterious voice. Strangely , I could hear the voice but I couldn't find the person who it belonged to. Until , I noticed the voice was coming from a TV. When I looked at the screen I saw a shadowy figure of a man.

"WHERE ARE WE?!" Sapphire screamed.

"I am sorry but I cannot answer your question. You will have to find out where you are by yourself." the mysterious voice said."But I can tell you why you are here." he said in the same mysterious tone.

"Then , TELL US!" Sapphire demanded.

"You are all here because you are all very special." the man replied.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Here Comes Red!

(BTW , do not own Pokémon.)

Yellow's P.O.V

"What did he mean by 'special'? I asked Crystal

"I have no clue." Crystal said in a disappointed tone.

"Didn't he say that we are all going to a school that are parents signed us up for?" Sapphire asked

"Yes , he did." Blue replied."He also said that a door should appear in 10 minutes."

"So mainly a door is going to appear out of nowhere in 10 minutes?!" I asked

"Yep!"Blue said cheerfully! Strangely , this all seems normal to her.

(10 minutes later)

Blues's P.O.V

I saw a bright light and the door appeared right on time. Everybody was so happy to finally be able to leave the room. I walked over to the door and opened it slowly. Surprisingly ( I probably didn't spell that correctly.) I saw a Pikachu with a pink flower next to it's ear.

"Chuchu!" Yellow said cheerfully.

"Is that your Pikachu?" I asked as I pointed to the Pikachu she called 'Chuchu'.

"Yep!" Yellow replied as Chuchu climbed onto her left shoulder.

"Pika , where are you going?" A voice questioned as another Pikachu entered , ran over to Yellow , and stood on her head to greet Chuchu.

Sapphire's P.O.V

After the Pikachu entered , a boy with raven-black hair and rose-red eyes walked in. He walked over to Yellow to get his Pikachu off of Yellow's ahead. I could have sworn that she was blushing when he looked at her!

"I'm very sorry if Pika bothered you." The boy immediately apologized to Yellow.

"It's okay , besides he didn't bother me one bit." Yellow said shyly. Okay , now her whole face was turning red!

"Red! Come on! The show is about to come on!" Another boy walked into the room.

Crystal's P.O.V

The boy had black hair just like the first boy (whom I think is 'Red') but he had hazel eyes like Yellow's.

"I'll be there in a sec!" Red replied. Then he turned and faced us and said " I have to go now. I hope I see you guys again!"

"Wait! Where are-" Yellow was about to ask Red if he knew where they were but he left the room before she could finish her question.

...To be continued in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 325

Chapter 3 -

(BTW , I do not own pokémon and I am sorry if I'm rushing the story.)

Yellow's P.O.V

After Red left , I was finally able to walk out the door but after I did , I found myself in a long hallway with at least 5 wooden doors on each side and 1 one glass door at the end. I walked to the end of the hallway to get to the door but then a loud scream made me stop. It was Blue! I ran over to see what was wrong but then I quickly found out why she was screaming! A large vine was wrapped around my waist and I was quickly pulled through the glass door . "...OH MY GOSH! IT'S A VILEPLUME!" Blue looks surprisingly shocked , she's been so calm up to this point.

(I'm sorry that it's only 10% of the chapter and I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I've been having writers block.)


	5. The Rest of Chapter 3

(The rest of)Chapter 3- Roommates

(BTW , I do not own Pokémon in any way , shape , or form and also I will update the story either every week , every 5 days , or every 2 days.)

Blue's P.O.V

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S A VILEPLUME!" I heard myself scream in terror. Apparently , I hate poison type Pokémon!

" , I would appreciate it if you would stop yelling." A female's voice demanded.

"Look , Blue!" Yellow said pointing to the corner of the room. There was a small wooden cradle with a small pillow and blanket in it.

"So , I'm guessing you don't have any day cares around here." I said with a sarcastic tone . Apparently , this lady had a short temper because after I finished talking she made her Vileplume use Stun Spore on me just to keep me quiet.

Sapphire's P.O.V

"Where's Blue and Yellow?" I asked Crystal. I knew that she wouldn't be able to answer my question but I had to say something. She looked like she was trying to remember something. "What's this?" I heard Crystal whisper to herself. "Did you find something?" I asked. Obviously , she didn't hear me because she yelled " Sapphire , come here!" I was scared at first that she was yelling because she was in danger. Thank goodness she only yelled because there was a wooden door with a sign on it that said 'Blue's , Crystal's , Sapphire's , and Yellow's room.'

"..."

"WAIT A MINUTE! WHY DOES THIS DOOR HAVE MY NAME ON IT?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs!

(I hope you liked Chapter 3!)


End file.
